Je dois t'avouer quelque chose
by Let Me Dream Blog
Summary: Après un simple baiser, Lydia se rend compte de ses sentiments pour son ami. Elle a peur de sa réaction quand elle le lui avouera. Que va-t-il se passer ? Attention lemon ! Je ne suis pas responsable pour ce que vous lisez !


**Hello tout le monde ! Voici ma première fanfiction concernant Teen Wolf. J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Et n'hésitez surtout pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez dans les review !**

 **Voici le lien de la bande d'annonce de cette fanfiction :** **watch?v=dqxVBBc1Wo8**

Point de vue de Lydia :

Je n'en peux plus ! Ça me tue de garder ce que je ressens pour lui. À chaque fois que je le vois j'ai juste envie de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchis et je ne peux pas passer une journée de plus sans qu'il sache toute la vérité. Depuis que je l'ai embrassé je n'arrête pas de penser à lui, jour et nuit. Cela fait des jours que j'hésite à lui en parler et je sais que ce n'est certainement pas le moment pour tout l'avouer, puisque nous devons définitivement anéantir le Nemeton, mais je sens que si je garde ça pour moi encore une seconde plus je vais exploser !

Donc j'ai enfin décidé à lui dire ! D'ailleurs, je dois le retrouver, chez lui, pour mettre en place un plan d'attaque et au cas où un plan de secours, communément appelé plan B, avec les autres. Une fois que les autres seront partis, je déballerai mon sac !

Allison et moi sommes devant sa porte. Je ramène mes cheveux sur mon épaule droite et joue nerveusement avec les pointes. Cinq minutes plus tôt, j'ai abandonné ma tresse épi de blé car je préférais mes cheveux lâches.

_ **Quand est-ce que tu comptais m'en parler ?** , me demande-t-elle en appuyant sur la sonnette

Je la regarde ahurie.

_ **De quoi tu parles ?** , je demande gênée

Elle me regarde en haussant un sourcil.

_ **Lydia… j'ai vu comment tu le regardais ces derniers jours** , dit-elle compatissante

Je lâche un « **Ah !** » en jouant avec mes doigts.

_ **Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit** , s'exclame-t-elle un peu déçue

Je comprends qu'elle soit déçue, je le serais à sa place. Elle est ma meilleure amie et je suis censée lui parler de ces choses là. C'est ce que les meilleures amies font.

_ **Je suis désolée !** , je commence

Je relève la tête pour la regarder.

_ **J'étais perdue, je ne…** , je reprends

_ **Ah vous voilà ! On vous attendais justement ! Entrez !** , nous interrompt Stiles en ouvrant la porte

On entre en le saluant.

_ **Tout le monde est à l'étage** , nous dit Stiles en pointant l'escalier

Il nous laisse passer devant lui en nous faisant signe d'avancer et quand je passe près de lui je sens mon cœur sauté un battement. Arrivées dans sa chambre, Allison et moi saluons le reste de la bande : Scott, Derek et Isaac et on dépose nos sacs sur la commode juste à côté de nous.

_ **Bon très bien…** , commence Derek

Tous les regards se tournent vers le lui.

_ **Maintenant que nous savons que vos trois parents sont entre les mains du Darach… ils nous reste plus qu'à trouver où se trouve le Nemeton car c'est là-bas que Jennifer les retiennent** , reprend-t-il

_ **Nous savons déjà où il se trouve** , lâche Scott

Derek pose son regard froid sur lui avant de dire :

_ **Et quand est-ce que tu comptais le dire ?** , demande-t-il sarcastique

_ **Je le fais maintenant** , répond Scott en insistant sur le dernier mot

Il lui raconte tout ce qui s'est passé avec le Dr Deaton. Après ça, on se met tous d'accord sur le plan qui s'appliquera ce soir.

_ **Bon vu que nous sommes d'accord… je pense que nous pouvons y aller** , nous propose Isaac

_ **Ouais et si il y a un changement on se tient au courant au plus vite** , précise Derek

On hoche tous la tête. Isaac s'en va suivit de près par Allison, Derek et Scott. Quant à moi je me tourne pour y aller mais je me ravise en faisant face à Stiles. Je le fixe un instant sans rien dire.

_ **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** , me demande-t-il inquiet

Je ne réponds pas. J'essaie de formuler mes phrases avant de parler pour ne pas paraître idiote devant lui. Il s'approche de moi et pose ses mains sur mes épaules en les pressant légèrement.

_ **Ne t'inquiète pas…** **Tout va s'arranger** , me rassure-t-il

Je souris faiblement avant de le remercier… LE remercier pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi depuis le début.

_ **C'est normal et je te retourne le compliment** , dit-il en laissant tombé ses bras le long de son corps

Je pensais que c'était le bon moment de tout lui dire mais enfin de compte avec tout ce qui se passe, je ne veux pas compliquée encore plus les choses…

_ **Je dois t'avouer quelque chose…** , dis-je sans m'en rendre compte

J'écarquille les yeux à la seconde où je me suis rendu compte de ce que je venais de dire. Ma bouche a parlé toute seule. Je l'observe et je n'arrive pas à mettre un mot sur sa réaction… serait-ce de la panique, de l'inquiétude… ?

_ **Je t'écoute** , dit-il attentif

Je prends une grande inspiration. Je ne peux plus reculer maintenant… Je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

_ **J'ai des sentiments pour toi Stiles** , dis-je dans un souffle sans le lâcher des yeux

Wow ! J'ai l'impression qu'on vient de m'enlever un énorme poids sur les épaules ! Qui aurait pu croire que cela pourrait faire autant de bien ? Il est sous le choque. Sa bouche forme un « o ». Je décide de continuer dans ma lancé :

_ **Depuis qu'on s'est embrassé… je n'arrête pas de penser à toi… et je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour en parler mais…**

_ **Oh si** **ça l'est** , me coupe-t-il

Avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, ses lèvres ont plongé sur les miennes. Je lui rends son baiser. J'enroule mes bras autour de sa nuque tandis que les siennes enroulent ma taille ce qui nous rapproche encore plus. J'entrouvre la bouche pour laisser libre accès à sa langue, ce qu'il accepte volontiers. Le manque d'air nous oblige à nous séparer et nous collons nos fronts l'un contre l'autre sans pour autant séparer nos corps.

_ **Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à m'en rendre compte** , je murmure contre ses lèvres

Quand je pense ce qu'il a dû endurer durant des années lorsqu'il avait des sentiments pour moi et que moi je ne daignais même pas à le regarder. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être idiote ! J'avais en face de moi un homme totalement extraordinaire… Un homme que toutes les filles tueraient pour avoir ! Il a toujours été attentionné, généreux, drôle, gentil… envers moi. Il a tout fait pour que je le remarque et moi j'étais trop aveugle pour m'apercevoir que j'avais l'homme parfait juste devant les yeux.

_ **Mieux vaut tard que jamais** , chuchote-t-il

Je souris à sa phrase et il fait de même. Je décolle mon front du sien pour plonger mon regard dans le sien. Je caresse sa nuque et ses cheveux puis je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Il répond à mon baiser aussitôt.

Au fur et à mesure notre baiser s'intensifie et j'ai envie d'être plus proche de lui que je ne le suis déjà… Je le veux pour moi… en moi ! Je pose mes mains sur son torse et je descends tout doucement jusqu'aux pans de son tee-shirt noir. Ses mains, elles, se posent sur mes hanches. J'agrippe son tee-shirt et entreprend de l'enlever mais il stoppe mon geste de ses mains et me regarde, sourcil légèrement froncé comme intrigué.

_ **Tu es sûre ?** , me demande-t-il

Je souris timidement en hochant la tête.

_ **Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de toute ma vie** , dis-je

Il replonge ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je fais passer son tee-shirt par dessus sa tête et je le lâche au sol. Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches automatiquement et il dévie sa bouche dans mon cou. Je gémis à ce contact. Je ferme les yeux et penche la tête sur le côté pour lui donner plus d'espace. Mes mains, quant à elles passent dans son dos pour y toucher chaque centimètre. Ses doux baisers me donne des frissons et je le ressens jusqu'à mon entre-jambe. Il reprend possession de ma bouche et vient déboutonner, habilement, le devant de ma robe. Il vient défaire ma petite ceinture qu'il laisse tombé au sol. Il fait glisser ma robe bleu claire sur mes épaules. Je l'aide en enlevant mes manches puis prend sa nuque entre mes mains. Il fait glisser lentement mon vêtement le long de mon corps en frôlant avec ses doigt ma peau. Arrivé à mes hanches, la robe glisse toute seule par terre. Je ne porte plus que mes sous-vêtements assortis à ma robe.

On se regarde un instant, reprenant notre souffle. J'enlève mes bottines et il fait de même avec ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Ses lèvres plongent directement dans mon cou et ses mains sur mes fesses. Je décide de passer au stade supérieur et je m'attaque à son jean dont j'enlève la ceinture et défait le bouton ainsi que le zip. Il gémit quand je frôle son membre durcit. Il m'embrasse passionnément. Je fais descendre son jean et il m'aide en remuant les jambes. On se sépare juste le temps qu'il enlève complètement son pantalon et aussitôt fait il reporte attention à ma bouche. Il prend mon visage en coup et suçote ma lèvre inférieure. Je gémis.

Il me dirige vers son lit. Quand je sens le matelas derrière mes genoux, j'entreprends de m'asseoir et il me suit dans mon mouvement. Je m'écarte de lui et recule vers la tête de lit sans le lâcher des yeux. J'affiche un sourire malicieux et avec mon doigt je lui fais signe de venir me rejoindre. Il me sourit, ses yeux brûlant de désir, et marche à quatre pattes vers moi. Je pose ma tête sur l'oreiller. Il encadre mon visage de ses mains et vient m'embrasser pleinement. Quant à moi je caresse chaque parcelle de son dos, de haut en bas, de gauche à droite… J'enfonce mes ongles dans sa chair quant il vient lécher mon lobe d'oreille, je gémis à ce contact délicieux. Sa bouche fait son chemin dans mon cou jusqu'à atterrir entre mes seins. Il passe ses mains dans mon dos que je cambre pour qu'il puisse dégrafer mon soutien-gorge.

Une fois que ma brassière ait rejoint le reste de nos vêtements sur le sol, il pose ses lèvres sur l'un de mes tétons et le lèche délicatement puis il passe à l'autre téton. Sa main parcoure mes courbes. Je me cambre et gémis sous ses caresses. Il remonte pour m'embrasser passionnément. Une main sur sa nuque et l'autre sur le bas de son dos, je le calque à mon corps. Je sens sa main descendre le long de mon flanc frôlant au passage mon sein gauche puis ma hanche et finir son chemin sur le dernier bout de tissu qui me reste. Il passe ses doigts sur la dentelle de ma culotte, puis met sa main à l'intérieur et vient jouer avec mon bouton de plaisir. Il s'arrête, enlève sa main et vient porter ses doigts à ses lèvres pour les humidifier. Tout ça sans me quitter des yeux.

Quand il reporte ses doigts à cette endroit _là_ , je ne peux m'empêcher de plus me cambrer et de gémir. Sa langue vient lécher mon lobe et sa bouche dépose des baisers fiévreux dans mon cou. Il arrête sa douce torture pour venir m'ôter mon dernier sous-vêtement. Ma culotte se retrouve au sol, avec les autres. Il m'embrasse et sa bouche continue son chemin entre mes seins, sur mon ventre, mon nombril pour finir _là_. Je tire légèrement sur ses cheveux. Sa langue tourne doucement autour de mon clitoris. Je rejette la tête en arrière. Sa langue devient de plus en plus avide, ses mouvements s'accélèrent et je gémis de plus en plus fort. Il se sépare de moi un instant pour insérer lentement un doigt puis deux dans mon antre puis reprend sa délicieuse torture. Sa main libre vient rejoindre la mienne sur ma hanche. On entre-lasse nos doigts tandis que mon autre main vient agripper le drap. Je sens mon orgasme monté hâtivement et quand il arrive j'explose autour de ses doigts. Ma respiration se saccade.

Il enlève ses doigts de moi et vient m'embrasse pleinement. Je passe au-dessus de lui. Je suis à califourchon sur lui. Je lèche son lobe, embrasse son cou et continue mon chemin sur son torse. Je lèche chacun de ses tétons puis descends jusqu'à son boxer bleu. J'enlève le dernier rempart qui nous sépare et le jette par terre. Je prend l'objet de ma convoitise entre mes mains et commence de lent vas et viens. Je lèche son gland. Il gémit. Je glisse son membre dans ma bouche et je le suce goulûment. Il gémit en peu plus fort. Je vais plus vite dans mes mouvements. Il gémit plus fort. Il m'arrête en s'essayant.

_ **Si tu continues je vais venir** , me dit-il sourire aux lèvres

Je lui offre mon sourire malicieux qu'il me rend et vient m'embrasser plus durement. Il rompt le contact de nos bouches et d'un bras m'enlace la taille. Il se penche, ouvre le tiroir de sa table de chevet en en sort un préservatif. Il déchire l'emballage et jette ce dernier au sol. Je me décale sur le côté pour qu'il puisse enfilé le préservatif. Une fois la tâche terminée, je me replace sur lui et il saisit son membre de sa main droite et place son gland devant mon entré. Il me pénètre lentement… doucement, je bascule la tête en arrière et ferme les yeux pour savourer chaque centimètres. Une fois son membre entièrement en moi, je commence à remuer doucement les hanches après avoir collé nos fronts l'un à l'autre. J'accélère mes mouvements. Il m'embrasse et je gémis dans sa bouche. Il fait de même. Il agrippe mes hanches et donnent des coups de reins plus ardents. Je sens l'orgasme monté une nouvelle fois en moi.

_ **Stiles** , je gémis

Il comprend, me bascule immédiatement sous lui et encadre mon visage de ses bras musclés. Sa tête repose au creux de mon cou, et, ses vas et viens deviennent plus affamés… plus passionnés… J'explose une nouvelle fois autour de lui en criant son nom. Il me rejoint dans la jouissance quelque temps après. Il sort de sa cachette et vient m'embrasser passionnément. À bout de souffle tous les deux, on se remet lentement de nos émotions sans bouger. Nos fronts collés, on reprend notre souffle. Une fois que nos respirations respectives redeviennent normales, il se retire en moi lentement puis s'allonge à mes côtés. Je pose ma tête sur son torse, ferme les yeux et repense à cet instant d'intimité que l'on a partagé quelque instant plus tôt. Il passe son bras autour de mes épaules après s'être débarrassé du préservatif et de l'avoir posé sur la table derrière moi. Ses doigts descendent et remontent dans mon dos frôlant ma peau ce qui me donne des frissons. J'apprécie cette cajolerie.

Nous restons là, silencieux, oubliant tous nos problèmes. Je brise le silence en disant, coupable :

_ **Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on l'a fait alors que nos parents ont besoins de nous en ce moment même !**

Je lève la tête pour rencontrer son regard.

_ **C'est vrai… mais il ne faut pas te sentir coupable pour ça… c'est naturelle !** , me rassure-t-il

Je lui souris et il dépose un baiser dans mes cheveux.

_ **Et puis… on en avait vraiment besoin et… envie** , dit-il

Je le sens sourire contre mon crâne et il ajoute, amusé :

_ **Depuis le temps !**

Je le frappe doucement sur le torse et on rigole tous les deux.

Après bonne cinq minutes à discuter de nous… de ce soir, on décide qu'il est temps de rejoindre les autres et d'aller sauver nos parents.

 **Merci pour avoir lu cette fanfiction sur le couple Stydia :) J'espère que ça vous a plu ;) !**

 **Bisounourses**

 **#LDream**


End file.
